The Red Hoods Return
by justTHATguyOVERthere
Summary: While Batman's off world, Jason is back and has important information on a imminent threat. However, the only person he trusts with the information is Dick. They need to work together in order to prevent disaster. Story takes place near the end of the 5 year gap with the movie "Under the Red Hood" happening a year after New Years. No slash. Rated T for Jason's mouth.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: No

 **Author's Note: This is not my first story.**

* * *

 ** _Artemis' POV_**

 **| GOTHAM DOCKS**

 **| December 17, 21:19 EST**

My piece of the plan is simple; the mission is for Nightwing, Aqualad, Roy, and me to prevent a supply of drugs from being shipped out of Gotham while collecting information on a new drug lord in Gotham city, so as usual we decided to thin the guards out to make life easier for ourselves. I can see Nightwing's already off to a quick start putting his hands over two walking by patrol men's mouths then staging them into the shadows.

Not even fifteen seconds after I noticed some of the gangsters posted on the edge of the docks were missing, must be Aqualad work. I can't let them out do my so I targeted three men away from the others and shot simple knock out gas arrow there way. They collapsed silently leaving an angry Red Arrow whom just had his targets taken from him. I snorted as I watched him look furiously around for where I was perched. He's league now so I can't let him get to full of himself.

There were only a few men left on the dock but there were still plenty on the boat. Actually the only men on the docks were the man operating the crane and two gangsters above the cargo box being moved by the crane. They seemed to only now notice how they were alone and uneasily held up their guns looking around for the batman. Little did they know batman was off world, but who am I kidding, even if he was on world he'd have more important thugs to stop than these idiots.

Nightwing gave the signal to everyone to prepare to move in, and as soon as he did that two missiles flew in out of nowhere, one hit the crane and the other flew at the cargo box destroying the shipment and evidence along with killing the people who we could have interrogated before we could even react.

I was the first to break radio silence. "What the hell just happened!?" Nightwing was already following the smoke trail of the missile.

"Isn't it obvious," Roy began sarcastically, "someone shot a missile at those guys."

"No duh Sherlock!" I shot back. Now all of us were following Nightwing who was now on the top of a roof.

Aqualad was the first one there after Nightwing then Roy then me. As soon as I got up there I heard Roy give a low catcall whistle at what was I front of us.

"It's a short range five shot missile launcher with remote activation... Whoever this was knew someone was coming..." Nightwing stated, then he picked up a note left on the weapon, he scanned the note, his eyes widened immediately and he dropped it. His gaze went slowly up to us and told us he's meet us back at the mountain walking quickly into the shadows. God I hate how much he does that, always so dramatic. I picked up the note and had a look for myself to see what it had written on it.

 _To the Dick you call your team leader; you need to step up your game if you want to keep up. To be honest I've been wanting to catch up with you but I've haven't found the time since our last encounter. Luckily though batman isn't here this time so that means it'll just be you and me. And make sure the newest robin replacement doesn't come, I may not kill you but I sure as hell will kill him. And bring agent A's food._

Why would Nightwing react so strongly to this person calling him a dick... Maybe I'm looking at this wrong. I'll bring it to the cave and have Robin look at it. No that's probably a bad idea since the guy will kill Robin... who the heck else might know about... Wait– Baywatch!

 **| MOUNT JUSTICE**

 **| December 17, 22:37 EST**

 _Recognized. Artemis. B-0-7._

Walking into the cave is so different than it used to be. It used to be so empty but more and more teen heroes are coming it's getting harder to be by yourself. The last time I tried to talk privately with Wally beast boy literally came out of the vent above us, made a quick plead with us to say nothing about it and ran– we didn't even have enough time to know what he meant until Batgirl came out of the same vent with a look that said it all– and the fact that she told us if we didn't tell her where beast boy was she'd kill us. KF wet his pants and gave in pretty much immediately, why does he find the bat family so scary?

Why am I thinking about this again? Oh yeah I got to find KF. I took out my phone and called him.

"Hey babe." He sounded exhausted but I really needed to talk to him about this.

"Hey, Wally where are you?"

"Well I'm about to call it a night, Uncle Barry said that I should get some sleep." Just like I thought.

"Look Wally, I need to talk to you so could you–"

"On my way."

 _Recognized. Kid Flash. B-0-3_

Well that was fast. "Hey Baywatch, I thought you were about to call it a night."

"I was," He said sounding much more awake now than on the phone.

"So you're not tired? You sounded awful on the phone."

"Well I've been having a lousy day, first, I was late to school so I had to serve a detention. Then, later today Captain Cold managed to escape Uncle Barry and I and it took until 15 minutes ago to finally catch him. That made me late to the movie theater that di–NIGTHWing and I had bought tickets for Star Wars at but then it turned out he never even showed up! He had the tickets so I couldn't get in!"

"Actually I need to ask you some questions about where Nightwing might have gone."

"What do you mean babe?" I handed Wally the note which he scanned over. Wally then had a very similar reaction to Nightwing's. "I know two things looking at this, who it is and where we might be able to find Nightwing if Alf–Agent A isn't done cooking yet..."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Reveiw or Wally has no chance of living and him ceasing means he dies!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note: There's a good reason I haven't updated in such a lone time I just don't know it yet._**

* * *

 ** _Wally's POV_**

 **| GOTHAM CITY**

 **| December 17, 22:43 EST**

I pick up my girlfriend and zoom towards the zeta located in the cave.

Back when Dick was Robin he hacked the zetas so I was authorized to go to the Batcave and bring another person. That other person was supposed to be for emergencies and now seem like as good emergency as ever.

I really, really, really hope Alfred's still cooking cause if he isn't then we won't be able to find Dick. And if we don't find Dick then Jason might kill him– Oh god Bruce is going to kill me if that happens.

Recognized. Kid Flash. B-0-3. Artemis. B-0-7.

We entered the Batcave and Artemis' eyes widened as she realized where we were. I walked to the bat computer and opened a link between me and Alfred, I made sure it didn't show his face and was just an audio chat.

"Who is this?" Alfred spoke; before he could do anything that might give away people IDs I told him it was me.

"Ah, Master Wallace what an unexpected surprise." Artemis snickered.

"Does everyone know your ID?" I ignored the remark.

"Agent A, is Nightwing there?" I hope he understood that I was hinting at the fact that he can't say Dick's name.

"Yes, he just went to wash up before you got here." I sigh in relief

"Could you tell him–"

"Tell me what Wally." Dicks looked me dead in the eyes then turned toward Artemis, "what are both of you doing here?"

I carefully spoke each of my words "Artemis showed me the letter, and I understand that he told you he wanted to talk–" he cut me off before I could finish.

"You don't get it Wally. He– he's hurting and alone out there– I have to be there for him."

"Listen man, I know you look for the best in people but he's a loose cannon." I was practically pleading with him at this point.

At this moment Alfred walked into the cave holding a bag neatly labeled "Cookies". Dick took them thanking his grandfather figure quietly and walked to his cycle without a word.

"At least let us go with you..." I looked at Artemis as I continued speaking, "I knew him before it happened..."

"That's exactly why you guys can't come with me."

Artemis who had been oddly quite this whole time Finley spoke. "We're going whether you like it or not." It's times like these when you remember why you love someone.

Dick stopped and sighed heavily. "Then we should take the Batmobile."

 ** _THIRD PERSON POV_**

The ride in the Batmobile was filled with an awkward silence. At least it was before Artemis asked who we were up against. This caused Dick to release a light sigh out of knowing how this conversation would turn out.

He then began, "Remember the Red Hood who popped up Gotham a few months ago and then vanished?" He paused to think of how to phrase what he was about to say. "He's the one we're going to see. Knowing him, he'll be in a place to make me edgy."

"Why?" Artemis questioned, "What's his reason for contacting you?"

Nightwing seemed unsettled by the question but decided he'd have to tell her sooner and in this cause, if he didn't tell her, Jason would use it against him. "It's a long story– but to give you the abridged form, I guess it would start with the Joker. He killed Robin..." Nightwing trailed off for a second while Artemis and Wally remember the second Robin. "And keeping the abridged form, Ras al Gull used his own fountain of youth named the Lazarus Pit to bring him back to life. The thing is though, he was different when he came back. Fueled by blinding anger he wanted revenge on the clown. That's how he became the Red Hood. In the end, Batman stopped him from killing Joker and we haven't seen him since."

"So where are we going? You said that he'd go somewhere where you'd be on edge?" Almost simultaneously to Artemis asking the car came to a halt. The doors opened and when they got out Artemis realized they were at the old circus grounds.

They began walking away from the Batmobile, Nightwing leading the trio. They had only gone 20 paces before a a bullet implanted itself into the ground below Nightwing's feet. "Well lookie' here, Golden Boy actually accepted my invite." Out of the shadows a lean figure wearing a leather jacket and a red motorcycle helmet appeared. "And you brought guests? So much for it being just you and me."

Red hood stood on a raised platform looking down at us.

"Hood, I'm sorry," Dick said, "I wasn't as close to you as I should have been– maybe I could have– I shouldn't have let my anger at Batman for treating me like a kid and then being replaced stop me from being there for you." Dick tossed the bag of cookies to Jason who easily caught it.

"I've always respected you, idolized you at one point. You were first Robin, the first hero protégé, and the team leader." Pausing, Red Hood continued, "I understand why you were at odds with Bats, and now I know why you kept your distance from me. Having some punk replace is fucked up."

Red hood then looked away from Nightwing and to Wally and Artemis, "Speaking of the bastard, how's my replacement doing?"

"He's been doing well," Artemis replied.

"That's a pity. I gotta run, and 'wing, next time I tell you to come alone, come alone. I have important information and out of the people it effects, you're the only one who I won't threaten with a gun when I see them." On that note he started walking backwards dropping smoke pellets and when the smoke cleared he was gone.

Nightwing sighed, "Let's get out of here."

As they drove off in the Batmobile Wally looked at Dick, "I know you think you can trust him, but don't let your guard down." Grayson nodded keeping his eyes on the road.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: I'm not saying you have to review, all I'm saying is that if you review I'll feel more pressured to write._**


End file.
